Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.08 \times 100\% \times -24\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.08 \times 100\% = 8\%$ Now we have: $ 8\% \times 100\% \times -24\% = {?} $ $ 8\% \times 100\% \times -24\% = -1.92 \% $